Lilies
by iwantyoudamon
Summary: One-shot!AU Where Damon and Elena don't find out about the sirebond till a later time. It's the start of spring break and Elena takes Damon to meet someone special.


AU| Where Damon and Elena don't find out about the sirebond till a later time. It's the start of spring break and Elena takes Damon to meet someone.

* * *

The last bell had rung, signalling the beginning of spring break. Two glorious weeks of gratifying sleeping in, no late nights studying, no cramming for tests the day before. Just two weeks of no school drama. She exhaled in relief at the thought as she made her way over to her locker gathering her things so she could finally go home. She needed a break. And she hoped it would be a god damn good one despite other matters like Caroline and Bonnie ditching her.

Caroline was flying out tonight to spend some time with her grandparents as per their request, and since she hadn't gone down for the Christmas break they had guilt tripped her into it, to put it simply there was no answer but yes for Caroline. Let it be known that not even vampires can say no to their grandparents. Bonnie had actually been pulled out of school two days ago for an impromptu vacation courtesy of her father; she was currently bathing on Californian beaches enjoying the sun with her cousins.

Suddenly she felt despair spread through her…all this visiting family talk. A frown had made its way across her face. They were soo lucky to have family to go visit. Who did she have? Mum. Dad. Jenna. John. Alaric. They were all gone, it was only Jeremy. He was her entire family. A lump had grown in her throat. She couldn't bear to lose Jeremy. She blinked the tears and locked the thought away. She would not do this here. Jeremy would be fine. Damon would help him not to go on the rouge. He promised her he would help him. She had more than just faith in him. She believed the trust in his words.

"Damon" the words barely audible, but as they fell from her lips her quivering frown had turned into stunning smile. There he was the perfect definition of the bad boy stereotype, leather jacket, leaning against his blue Camaro. He stood up taller as their eyes met and small smile adorned his beautiful face. '_Damon's family. He's more than just family. But you already knew that didn't you?' _The thoughts whispered in her head as she made her way to him.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned dropping her books and bag to the floor before wrapping her arms around him, inhaling his scent as her face nuzzled the base of his neck. It was one thing she could always rely on to subdue her darkest feelings, grief, sadness, anger. He could make her smile even on her saddest days when she felt no hope that she'd ever feel happiness again.

People still hadn't accepted that she was happy with Damon; they couldn't see the joy he brought to her. She tightened her hold on him, loving the warmth radiating from him as his arms encircled her waist, hoisting her up lightly. He laid a kiss on the crown of her head.

"Bad day?" he mumbled. She just nodded into his neck. "As much as I'm enjoying this little hug-death-grip you have on me, people are staring." nudging her gently to release him.

"Let them stare. You're my boyfriend and they have to learn that you're not going anywhere. Right?" concern laced her last question.

"Right." He affirmed, conceding, his arms finding their way back around her, his heart soaring at the boyfriend proclamation. He still hadn't gotten used to it. The last time he had been called a boyfriend, he had to have been a human, before even Katherine. He never got the privilege of boyfriend from her. Not that the term was commonly used back then. But the equivalent of such had never been bestowed upon him. And in a way he thanked the lords that he had saved that for Elena. She was the only one who would ever have the entitlement.

He felt her unclench her arms around him as she slowly pulled away. He allowed her feet to touch the floor. He loved that with just a simple action, a simple touch he could be there for her in ways others could and would never be.

"Hey" he says softly wiping the silent traitor tears that had streamed down her cheeks. "Elena?" worry etching onto every frame of his face. "What's wrong kitten?"

She shook her head. She didn't want to speak right now; the lump in her throat was back. She was afraid that if she opened her mouth that she would lose it. So she sucked it away, burying it in the back of her head this time under a tougher lock. Hoping the lock would hold longer than it did five minutes ago.

She grabbed his hand, bringing it to her mouth, placing a small kiss on the centre of his palm, reassuring him that she'd be okay.

"Come with me? I'd like you to meet someone." She finally voiced, letting go of his hands so she could pick up her books and bags before stuffing them in to the backseat of his car.

"Are you sure you want to do this right now?" Damon asked concerned for her but also curious to who she wanted him to meet.

"Positive." she replied "Lock your car, we can walk."

She led the way, side by side they walked. They had stopped by a flower stall, where she had bought a bouquet of yellow lilies. She didn't give an explanation and he didn't ask. But he was puzzled. Who was this person she wanted him to meet?

The cemetery came in view. He put two and two together. She wanted him to meet her parents.

"Her favourite flowers were lilies. She would fill the house with all types, an assortment of colours. In the spring time our house would be hay fever hell from the amount of pollen lying around. Luckily enough none of us were allergic. I'd come home from school, and as I'd enter the house, I'd be hit with this familiar aroma, the sweet burning fragrance of lilies—" she trailed off as she took a moment to inhale the scent from the bouquet in her arms. "My parents' anniversary fell in the midst of winter so they weren't entirely in season, but each year my dad would come home with the most beautiful lilies and bestow them upon my mother. She never looked happier than she did when she'd receive them." Elena said before leaning her head on to Damon's shoulder

"She is extremely lucky to have you. You know that? It's the same way I feel about having you by my side." he said breaking their stride, as he paused so he could look into her eyes, confirming his thoughts through a pointed look.

"Damon." She felt the need to protest. But her argument fell from her lips as they were suddenly claimed by his. He pulled away gently nuzzling his nose with hers, making her giggle at the action. His heart pounded faster at the sound. He wished for an eternity to hear her giggles, see her smiles. And like he said, he _was_ lucky to have her, because he just happened to have an eternity to make sure that this was the case.

"Now, come on you have a woman to make happy, and I have parents to meet. Though I don't remember the last I met anyone's parents." he said with a nervous chuckle.

"They'd love you. Because unlike everyone else. They would see how happy you truly make me feel. They'd be a little concerned about your age. But in the end they would accept it. You'd smooth my father with you witty responses, and your taste in fine liquor. You'd lay the charm on my mother and she wouldn't stand a chance against it. She'd be putty in your hands, much like I am in yours. You'd be invited to weekly family dinners; my mother would fawn over you making sure you're properly fed. Each week you'd probably leave with five extra pounds. My father was a doctor. He would threaten you with a scalpel if you wouldn't treat me well. He'd pull out the line '_I'm a doctor I know ways to kill and people would never be able to determine the cause_'." She said letting out a small laugh.

"I'd cower for my life." He laughed playing along.

"Hmm…I wonder if you'd try to escape through the bathroom window or make up some excuse to suddenly leave." She said playfully.

"Hey I'm a firm believer of sneaking out through windows. Works best with the whole bad boy rep. Plus that way I'd learn the best route to your bedroom." he huskily let out.

They abruptly stopped their playful banter, they had reached their destination.

"Hi Mom, Dad." Her voice croaked slightly as emotion folded over her.

Visiting her parents was never easy. It never got easier. The pain lessened but it was still there. However she welcomed it, she had learned that was her connection to them. She would always have a small part of them with her anywhere she went, always reminding her that they were always there for her. Even if it wasn't the way she particularly wanted.

"I brought you some yellow lilies. Frank tells me he misses your business. You were always his favourite customer."

She places the bouquet down on her side of the grave.

"I brought you something else as well." She whispered. "Damon, I'd like you to meet Miranda and Grayson. Mom and Dad, this is Damon."

She took him by the hand. Tightening her grip on his hand, it was almost painful. But he would bear the pain of it. He would do anything for her.

"It's very nice to meet you. I wanted to let you know, you have absolutely nothing to worry about she's in good hands, I'm gonna take good care of your daughter she will be nothing but happy with me, she will be loved and cherished, never to be taken for granted. And if I do manage to hurt her, I give you full permission to haunt me for the rest of my existence.

"Not possible—you could never intentionally hurt me." Her adorning doe eyes met his cerulean orbs as she leaned upward to place a chaste kiss on his lips. Biting gently on his bottom lip, before pulling away blushing.

"Would you like to meet my mother?" he questioned. He couldn't remember the last time he had gone down to see her.

He had stopped a long time ago. He couldn't stand the idea of being reminded of how much he had changed from the human child he had been when he lost his mother.

"She would have loved you too, you know? She would have called you 'Cara'." he pauses when he sees her confused look "It's an Italian endearment. Like dear or darling. She loved her little nickname endearments."

"Ahh... I see where your love for nick names comes from." she says referring to his 'Kitten' nickname for her.

"Yes—" he chuckles fondly at the similarity before continuing "—She was a very affectionate woman, always full of life. She lit up my entire world. She made me see the world through different eyes. The joy, the beauty of what life was. The day she died, I lost some of my faith in it. Nothing seemed as beautiful as it did when she lived. That is, until I met you. You have a similar presence; you make me feel the way she would make me feel. Stefan was barely two when she passed so he doesn't remember her, only stories I shared with him, if even that.

"I'm sure he remembers" kissing away a fallen tear. "She sounds like a wonderful woman."

"She was."

"I'm sure my mother and yours are gossiping about us right now, probably sharing stories about their children. They sound like they would have gotten along fine. They have each other and we have one another. That's all I need. What about you?"

"You're all I need as well." He watched as Elena place a single yellow lily on top of his mother's gravestone, touched by her actions.

She would forever keep him on toes, shocking him by her affections, her proclamations of kindness. He didn't need to hear the words of love; her actions spoke louder than any verbal exclamations. He had an eternity with her. He wasn't going to let her go. He'd be hers for longer than he could imagine. And that was enough for him. Because after all he had been through,

Damon finally got the girl.

* * *

A/N Hope you enjoyed this…gotta say I cried like a baby writing this up. But I'm blaming the PMS Review, tell me what you thought. I love hearing the good the bad and the ugly :)


End file.
